


"Among Us" went wrong :P

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Death, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Grooming, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, POV Alternating, Tommy likes Wil but not to the same point that Wil likes Tommy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fic based on them streaming Among Us together.Wilbur went insane with his desires >.>
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 64
Kudos: 299





	"Among Us" went wrong :P

**Author's Note:**

> don't like that kind of stuff - don't read it. LEAVE
> 
> list of huge trigger warnings:  
> CURSING  
> BLOOD  
> CHILD GROOMING  
> MASTURBATION  
> DEATH (in-game)
> 
> english is my second language and this is my first smut fic.  
> i don't care about the comments, sorry
> 
> To understand what's going on in this fic, i recommend watching Tommy's or Wilbur's stream, when they played "Among Us".  
> Context: Wilbur kept telling Tommy about how he wanted to kill him and watch his neck snap. Ingame Tommy purposely ran into Wilbur, who was an impostor.

_“Tommy, if I’m an impostor this time, I’m going to kill you first. I’m gonna enjoy it.  
I’m gonna enjoy it!  
I’m gonna take you into room, I’m gonna shut doors and I’m gonna fucking murder you.  
I can’t wait to kill you.  
I look forward to seeing your blood on the spaceship floor.  
I look forward to your fucking death.”  
\- WilburSoot 2020._  
***

The round begins.

**You and Jack are impostors.**

_“Oh no, not with Jack, NOT WITH JACK!  
Fuck.  
Well…  
At least fucking child is gonna die tonight.”_

Several people spawned in the same room. Everyone looked at each other for a moment and decided to go on their own business. Wilbur looked at his left and saw a group of people going together to do tasks. He noticed Jack going there as well.

_“Oh my God, don’t fuck it up, please.”_

To his right was Philza and only Tommy and Minx were left in the same room, going in loops, waiting for something, possibly a God sign.  
Wilbur looked at his task list and went straight into the Admin room, all alone. Every step was followed by a disturbing echo, which reminded him of previous rounds and they weren’t that good. This space ship was never a good place to make friends. It always ended with disappointment, anger, and drama. 

As he entered the Admin room and went to the control panel to activate it, his nervousness started to show itself. With shaky hands, he grabbed a plastic card and almost dropped it. It took him a few times to properly activate the stupid panel. He leaned over it and sighed in stress.  
Being a collected and confident man was harder than it looks. Especially when overall you’re a pretty nervous person. His body was shaking.  
Wilbur took a step back from the panel and signed, looking down at his sweaty hands.

_“If it wasn’t that stupid child, I’d be feeling so much better on this cursed fucking space ship. He just doesn’t shut up!”_

He heard soft steps, heading towards a room he was in. 

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…”_

He brushed the sweat off his forehead with a sleeve of his sweater and put on a serious expression, trying to look as confident as possible and took off his plastic card to do the same thing again, just to waste some time.  
Fucking child just entered the room.  
All quiet and sneaky.  
He made eye contact with Wilbur and leaned over a wall, just watching. Watching Wilbur and not doing anything else.

_“That fucker.”_

Wilbur sighed again. 

_“What does he want?”_

Tommy smiled and tilted his head to the side, childishly glancing at Wilbur, like he’s done some kind of trick to him and now he’s just waiting for a reaction.  
Wilbur smiled in response. He took his phone, pressed a few buttons, and a second later a door shut down with a loud thud, shaking things in the room, and also Tommy’s nerves. 

Oh God did he’s face changed so badly. He couldn’t talk, but his emotions were obvious. That fact made Will smile creepily. His confidence returned to him and he took a step forward a helpless child, who simultaneously took steps back to a closed-door, already regretting coming here. There was no more smile on the child’s face. Last of it turned into a nervous choke.

Wilbur menacingly approached him and when Tommy felt an iron door with his spine, he started to shake a little bit. His hands were nervously running up and down the door, blindly trying to find something that will help him in that fucked up situation. Unfortunately, there was no magic button. Once again, he made eye contact with Wilbur, which made him flinch. The taller man had the look of a predator.

As Wilbur pinned Tommy beside the wall, he hesitated a little bit, looking into Tommy’s eyes. There was something innocent in that stupid child that made him smile sincerely.  
Tommy’s face suddenly turned into a light shade of pink. He knew Wilbur was an impostor, but god damn, why Wilbur had to be such a psycho. Tommy gave up. He expected anything at this point and decided to close his eyes, as looking at Wilbur was quite uncomfortable.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands pulling him into a soft hug by his shoulders. He didn't expect that and opened his eyes wide. There was his “brother’s” soft shoulder and Wilbur’s peaceful face with his eyes closed. He felt soft breath over his ear, as Wilbur fully leaned over his body.  
Wilbur was slowly inhaling Tommy’s scent and that made the musician's head spin for a moment. He almost inhaled the fear itself. Tommy was still shaking a little bit and Wilbur pulled back on inch, only to run one of his hands up the child's back, roughly grab his hair and pull his head back. Tommy didn’t hesitate but just looked at Wilbur in terror.

With his free hand, Wilbur slowly but roughly brushed the child's neck with his nails, scratching Tommy’s sensitive skin, which began to bleed slightly. The boy's breath twitched and he shuddered from intimate sensations.  
As two lonely drops of blood ran down the boy's neck, Wilbur dug his lips into them greedily. Now there’s not just a bloody scratches, but a giant crimson mark on the poor boy’s neck. That happened so suddenly. Tommy let a loud sigh and felt his eyes watering a bit. So many things happened one after another and at this point, he couldn’t keep up with everything. He raised his hands and tried to push away a man in front of him.

Wilbur pulled back his lips and looked at where Tommy’s hands were. He didn’t do anything about it. He just creepily smiled at the child and let him know with his look, that maybe he’s enjoying being touched. 

_“What the fuck”_ , - Tommy thought, pulling back his hands back and touching his own neck, feeling blood and saliva, and also a little bit of burning pain. He felt weird. Wilbur's saliva most likely got into the wound, and his face went absolutely red at the thought of that. His mind was a mix of emotions. At this point, he couldn’t resist his stupid body and it definitely wasn’t Tommy’s fault that he had a sensitive neck. He felt himself getting hard from this.

Wilbur used his thumb to scratch a deep wound on the clean side of Tommy’s neck and Tommy closed his eyes at the burning feeling, not sure what to think about it. Considering that he had a childish crush over Wilbur and he’s gonna die anyway, he let himself rethink that and maybe go along musician’s plan.  
Wilbur couldn’t miss the fact that boy in front of him had a growing bulge between his legs and that pleased him. Once again, he sucked the wound on the boy's neck, but more passionately. Wilbur still pulled Tommy’s back hair with one of his hands, and with the other hand, he started to slowly stroke the boy’s crotch.

Right as Tommy felt a strong hand on his dick, he let out a moan, not expecting himself to make such sounds. At this point, he was fully enjoying Wilbur’s treatment, because what else can he do? He faintly grabbed the musician’s shoulders, just in case his legs would give up on him.

Wilbur pulled back. With both hands, he quickly unzipped the child's pants and took them off, along with his underwear. Tommy’s face went dark red and he awkwardly tried to hide his hard member, but Wilbur quickly grabbed his wrists and pulled Tommy in a kiss.  
It took Tommy a few seconds to process what’s going on to finally return the kiss back. As Wilbur felt the child’s lips moving along his, he couldn’t resist to bite them. Roughly. He felt Tommy’s sigh through the kiss and decided to deepen it. Once again, there were blood and saliva, mixed up, but now it’s their tongues too. Tommy felt himself being pressed to the wall even harder now, that Wilbur leaned over him even more.

While being distracted, Tommy forgot about his dick being exposed and he flinched when he felt as a strong hand started stroking it. He moaned into the kiss and felt his legs shake.  
They both felt lightheaded and eventually, Wilbur broke their kiss, then burying his nose in Tommy's hair and exhaling heavily, listening to Tommy’s cute moans.  
It was so new for Tommy. He never felt such heat while being in pleasure. He still felt a little bit embarrassed, but just because Wilbur was like a big brother to him. And that was fucking weird to process, especially while being jerked off. Wilbur acted creepy. But not gonna lie, that was extremely hot.

To spice things up, Wilbur started to choke a child’s neck with his free hand. Slight loss of oxygen made the boy's head spin and his moans started to be much louder and longer than usual.  
Eventually, Wilbur reminded himself that they weren’t alone in this building and decided to speed things up by stroking Tommy’s dick faster. He kissed Tommy again, but his reaction was very weak as the child felt extremely lightheaded at the moment. A few seconds later, as Wilbur’s movements were rougher and faster than before, Tommy came on both his and Wilbur’s stomachs with a loud sluttish moan.  
His legs finally gave up and he fell straight into Wilbur’s hands, breathing heavily.  
Suddenly the door behind Tommy opened. But luckily there was no one behind it.

_“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK”_

Wilbur quickly pulled himself and Tommy behind a corner in the room, now being closer to the vent.

_“Oh my god, I totally forgot about the time limit”_

What do you expect from an impostor at this moment?  
Well…  
Next thing Wilbur did is quickly snapped Tommy’s neck, as the child couldn't resist anyway. He dressed Tommy back and entered the vent as quickly as possible, leaving a dead body behind.

_“Bye Tommy. See you in the next round ;)”_


End file.
